


BrandonXJude

by twentyonetwinks



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: Anal, BrandonxJude, Crying, Enemas, Fingering, Forced, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Gay, Humiliation, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Rape, Underage - Freeform, brandon foster - Freeform, jude jacob - Freeform, the fosters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyonetwinks/pseuds/twentyonetwinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon has been in love with Jude ever since he's been adopted, but Jude doesn't feel the same way, and Brandon gets mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work so please don't be harsh. and if you think this is bad read some Mr. Black stories xoxo

Jude was lying on his bed Skyping his boyfriend, Connor. He really misses him ever since the move to LA.  
"So how's your new school?" Jude asks, hoping it's not as great as Anchor Beach.  
"It's alright, I haven't made many friends yet but I'm trying out for football!" Connor excitedly says.  
"Well you're going to be the hottest guy on the team." Jude says, before hearing a knock on the door.  
It's Brandon.  
Jude has been avoiding Brandon for a while now because he started acting weird around him and catches him staring a lot. His mannerisms has gotten rather weird and he stopped speaking a lot at dinner when the family would bring up Jude's accomplishments or relationship with Connor.  
"Hey." Brandon says in a stern voice.  
"Hey Brandon" Jude and Connor say in unison.  
"I'll talk to you later Connor, I love you!"  
"I love you too, Jude!" and they hang up.  
Jude turns around to face Brandon.  
"What are you doing in here?" He asks.  
without saying anything Brandon walks over to Jude and very quickly pins him down on the bed, covering his mouth to muffle his screams. No one else is home, but he doesn't want the neighbors to hear from what is about to happen.  
Taking his hand off of his mouth Brandon takes off his shirt and he's zipties Judes wrists to each of the bed posts. Jude struggles and screams but Brandon holds his body down with great force.  
"What are you doing Brandon?! Let me go!" Jude yells.  
"You've been avoiding me, I can tell. Now that I have you all to myself I'm going to do what I have wanted to for a long time." Brandon says as he starts taking off his pants and Judes.  
"W-what are you going to do to me." Jude nervously stammers.  
Brandon doesn't say anything, he stands up and admirers what he's doing. The love of his life is zip tied to his own bed with barely any clothes on and has no control over anything. He looks so beautiful laying there with a scared look on his face, almost in tears.  
"Just lay there and look pretty, baby, and try to keep quiet."  
Brandon walks over to Jude and starts to roll down his boxers. Jude is kicking his legs and crying but that doesn't stop Brandon, he sits on his ankles to prevent being kicked and continues to enjoy this moment.  
He finally gets down to Jude's dick, it's only 4 inches but is one of the most beautiful sights  
he has ever seen. There's barely any hair which isn't surprising because he's only 13, and his balls haven't dropped yet, he can only imagine what his ass looks like.  
"Shhh baby just let me have a look, I'm going to get off of your legs now and if you kick me or try anything I will shove my entire fist up your little preteen ass."  
Jude nods reluctantly and continues to cry.  
Brandon moves off of Jude's ankles and begins to lift his legs up above his head, giving him a perfect view of his asshole.  
"Oh it's so beautiful, Jude. Have you ever looked at your own asshole with a mirror in the bathroom? If not, you're missing out. It's so tight and pink and hairless, Connor is lucky but I'm luckier, because I have the chance to feel it, and lick it, and fuck it."  
Brandon brushes his finger over the tight pink rose. Jude flinches and starts to cry even more when Brandon gets out a bottle of lube.  
"Brandon, p-please don't I-I'm scared."  
"Don't be scared, Jude. It's going to be over before you know it, who knows, maybe you won't want it to end."  
Before Jude could even respond, he felt a cold pressure up against his asshole, and in a few seconds, it was pushing in. Jude screams and thrashes trying to get away from this pain, but Brandon was consistent.  
It hurt so bad, he could feel Brandon's long, thick, finger going farther and farther inside him. He gave up on trying to get away, the more he moved, the more uncomfortable it got.  
"Shhh baby it's all the way in now, do you feel it? Do you feel my finger up your butt? I know it hurts Jude just relax, I can feel your muscles tightening around me every time I move inside you. Have you ever had anything up here before?"  
Jude's eyes widen when he realizes that Brandon was actually asking him if he played with himself.  
"Answer the question before I add two fingers." Brandon says in an angrier voice.  
"N-no I haven't." Jude says embarrassed.  
"You've never fingered yourself? Or had Connor do it for you? What about using an end of a hairbrush when you get out of the shower?"  
"No not any of that, I-I was too scared." Jude cries.  
"Well now you don't have to be scared, because I'm here to help you get stretched out, as much as I love tight teenage boy assholes. We can do this any time we have the house to ourselves, which is a lot now that Mariana and Jesus are into sports and Callie lives with AJ. How does that sound Jude?"  
"It sounds terrible Brandon." Jude manages to spit in Brandon's face, immediately regretting it as Brandon shoves another finger up into Jude.  
The pain is too much to handle, and he starts to cry again.  
"PLEASE BRANDON STOP IT HURTS, IM ABOUT TO RIP APART!" Jude screams, begging for Brandon to let him go.  
"Why would I stop? I'm just trying to get your butthole used to what's going to happen to it from now on. You're mine now, Jude, no one else's. I'm allowed to touch you and play with you all I want and you will tell NO ONE or I will film it and put it on the Internet and your life will be ruined, got it? You're going to enjoy being my slave, we're going to learn so much together, like how much water you can take with an enema, or how many golf balls we can fit up your tight little ass. It's going to be fun."  
Jude cries some more after hearing what Brandon just told him, there's no way to get out of it, this is his life now.  
Brandon gets a text from his mom, Stef, saying that they will be home shortly.  
"I guess you got lucky this time." As he pulls out his fingers, Jude lets out a couple more cries. His two long, thick fingers come out with a pop, and Jude's asshole closes up, and starts to swell.  
"Aw baby you're a little swollen, let me get some lotion, it'll make you feel better."  
Brandon comes back with a bottle of lotion and squirts some on his fingers. He rubs it all over Jude's swollen opening and Jude gasps every time his finger tries to enter.  
"There you go, all better. You're probably going to be sore for a few days and it'll be hard to go to the bathroom, ask me if you need help and he can give you that enema I talked about. Also, try to walk normally so our moms don't think you've been getting fucked by other guys. I'm going to let your arms go, and you're going to put your clothes back on and stay here like nothing ever happened, got it?"  
Jude nods his head and Brandon cuts away the zipties. Jude wipes his tears and puts on his clothes without saying a word. Brandon leans down and gives him a kiss on the forehead and walks out of the room.


	2. I'll Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude tells Jack about what Brandon did to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Just Relax" was supposed to be a one chapter thing, but I had a thought one day of how Jude is going to recover from it and I wanted Jack to be the hero

"Do your parents know about this?" Jack asks with a worried and shocked expression on his face.  
"No, and we can't tell them...ever. If he even finds out that I told you I'm in deep trouble." Jude replies.  
Jude just got finished telling his best friend, Jack, what Brandon did to him the other night. Jack is the only person he fully trusts and understands how he feels. It's only been about a week, but Jude is still shaken up. He has barely slept, and when he does, it's always interrupted by every single creak or shift of the house. He is so afraid of Brandon sneaking in his room in the middle of the night. He sleeps alone now that Jesus is at boarding school for wrestling, and there's no one to protect him 24/7.  
"I can't and won't let this happen to you again Jude, we need to do something!"  
"What are we supposed to do? If we tell  
my moms and they decide to deal with this legally, they could get their foster license taken away, and then we won't be able to adopt my sister." Jude explains.  
Brandon was smart about this. He knew that Jude would be a better target than Jesus because he, of course, was a lot smaller and less defensive, and has Callie's adoption to worry about.  
"I'm not going to just sit around and let him do these things to you." Jack says. "I will stay here for as long as you need me to just to guard your room at night."  
As much as Jude would love a protector, he can't put Jack through that stress. He didn't even want him to be involved, but the pain was so built up inside, he needed to tell someone.  
"I wish I could be with you all the time, I feel so safe around you. I haven't felt that since..." Jude trails off.  
"Since Connor was here?" Jack finishes Jude's sentence.  
"Yeah, I really miss him. LA just seems so far away, what's the point?"  
"Did you guys break up?" Jack asks.  
"I had to. I didn't want him to wait for me, or have to video chat me just to get a good conversation going, he deserves to have someone there for him all the time, it's not fair for him." Jude replies sadly.  
"Well," Jack protests, "you deserve to have someone there for you all the time too. Someone who you can physically touch, and joke around with, and be there for you whenever you need it.  
I can be that person."  
Jude looks up from the ground, looking into Jack's eyes. He never realized how beautiful they are, he could stare at them for hours. And his hair, he just wanted to run his fingers through it a thousand times until he gets annoyed and tells him to stop. And his hands, so masculine and strong, he would love to have them wrapped around him with his body held close, to feel safe and protected from all the bad things in the world. His lips, oh his lips, they look so soft, and move perfectly with every word he says, if only he could kiss them every second of the day.  
"You okay?" Jack asks.  
Jude snaps out of his fantasy, he didn't realize how long he'd just been staring at Jack, he felt so stupid.  
"Y-yeah sorry, what did you say before that?" Jude stammers.  
"I'm asking you to be my boyfriend, Jude.  
I know it hasn't been long after you and Connor, but I really like you, everything about you is perfect, your smile, your eyes, the way you laugh when I make a joke. You seem like you really need someone to be there for you, and I want to be that person now and for as long as I can."  
Jude's eyes widen, trying to process what Jack had just asked him, but he already knew what his answer would be. He started to smile uncontrollably and with a sudden confidence, reached for Jack's hand.  
"Does that mean yes?" Jack asks, laughing.  
"Yes." Jude replies simply.  
After the pain he's been put through, and the struggles that lie ahead, this is one of the happiest moments Jude has ever experienced.


	3. Jude's Enema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is pretty self explanatory, more brandonxjude non-con. no hate please!

"You look a little nervous." Brandon chuckles at Jude, kneeling in the bathtub fully exposed.  
Brandon is at the sink filling up a 1 gallon enema bag with warm water.  
"I know you've been sad about Jack lately, but maybe this will clear those emotions and help you move on."  
"Fuck you." Jude manages to get out. He has learned not to talk back to Brandon, but the death of his boyfriend was one of the hardest things to endure, and he was not putting up with Brandon's comments.  
"That wasn't very nice, I'd be nice to the guy with the hose." Brandon says sternly.  
"I-I'm sorry." Jude replies feeling a small amount of regret.  
That regret grows even bigger when he hears Brandon walk over to the bathtub.  
"I'm not going to use lube because the nozzle will fall out, so I wouldn't tense up that much." He says before attaching the bag to a hook on the wall. Then he shows Jude the tip of the hose. The nozzle wasn't as small as regular ones. It was 6 inches long, and thicker.  
"I bought this tip separately, the original one was too thin and short for my liking, and I wanted to see this long poker go up your ass farther."  
Jude turned his head away, eyes tearing up. He's taken Brandons middle finger many times, but this was longer, and he's never had an enema before, always thought that Brandon was just trying to scare him. But now it's happening.  
Brandon moved the hose over to Jude's hole, teasing him by circling it around before pushing in slightly, it was in about half an inch now.  
Jude tensed up, he knew that it was a bad idea but he couldn't help it.  
"5 and a half more inches to go baby." Brandon says as a smile forms on his face.  
"Brandon go s-slow p-please." Jude was scared.  
"That wouldn't be any fun now would it." Brandon replies.  
He starts to slide the nozzle in farther, it was pretty tough without the slippery help of lube, but he just kept pushing. It made its way up about an inch and a half before Brandon spoke again.  
"God Jude, it still amazes me that no matter how much practice we put into stretching you out, you're hole always goes back to its tight size."  
Jude has tears falling down his cheek by now. The hard plastic tip hurt him so bad, it felt like every push was tearing his insides.   
Brandon continues to force the enema nozzle up Jude's butt and finally, he stops.  
"There we go, that wasn't too bad now was it?"  
Jude didn't reply. Of course it was bad. He can feel the nozzle all the way up inside him, every last inch is full of pain.  
"Now for the part we've both been waiting for. Open wide, as if you had a choice." Brandon laughs.  
Jude flinches as he feels the first stream of water going up in him. It was such a strange and uncomfortable feeling. Brandon started rubbing Jude's asshole which made it twitch, that always turns Brandon on for some reason. Then he switched to squeezing Jude's cheeks, they were still red from the spanking he received earlier.  
"Brandon my stomach h-hurts." Jude is crying now.  
"That'll happen, and it'll get a lot worse, you've only taken half of the bag. Just keep breathing my love." Brandon says.  
A few more minutes pass and Jude crying is becoming louder and louder. Brandon feels Jude's stomach.   
"Your belly is descended so much Jude, you look pregnant! Only a little bit more and then you'll be done. You're doing so well baby I love seeing you like this."  
Jude cannot reply between his whines and cries, he just puts his head between his hands and waits for this hell to be over.  
After a minute or so, the bag is empty.  
"I'm going to remove the nozzle now and replace it with my finger, don't let any of the water go!" Brandon orders Jude.  
He slowly pulls the nozzle out and then quickly shoves his finger up Jude's ass to prevent any water from coming out.  
"Stand up now, and step out of the tub." He orders him again.  
Jude struggles to stand up but manages to do as he was told. He steps out of the bathtub with a cry and tries to stand perfectly still without releasing all over himself and Brandon.  
"This is so hot, Jude. My finger is the only thing keeping you from going to the bathroom all over the floor. Let me take a picture so I can remember this forever."  
Jude flinches when he sees the flash go off behind him, this is so humiliating. Little did he know it was about to get much worse.  
"Brandon I-I have to go..now...please!" Jude cries out.  
"Alright baby, I guess you've held it enough for your first time, walk over to the toilet."  
Jude does as he's told and walks over with Brandon's finger still tightly lodged up his asshole.  
"Squat over the seat, I'm going to remove my finger and when I say, you can release."   
"Y-you're gonna watch me?!" Jude says, shocked.  
"Well of course I am, it's the best part. I wouldn't have put in this much work to not watch you." Brandon replies.  
He slowly removes his finger. Jude's clenches up as hard as he can to not let anything go. His whole body is stiff and focused on keeping all of the liquid inside.  
"I-I can't hold it anymore!" Jude finally yells.  
"Okay, go ahead and push."   
It was the most beautiful sight Brandon has ever seen. All of the brown liquid spilling out of Jude's butt as he's squatting over the toilet, completely humiliated. He took a few pictures to document, and that makes it even more embarrassing. Jude is crying again, but feels a whole lot better without all of the pressure in his stomach.  
"Is it all out?" Brandon asks after a few minutes of Jude pushing.  
"I think so." Jude replies, his head down so Brandon can't see the look on his face.  
"Good job, you were such a good boy for me today, Jude. Go get dressed and get ready for bed."  
"Thank you Brandon." Jude reluctantly says. Brandon told him that after every session they do, Jude has to thank him or he will be punished. It's such a simple thing, but it's what hurts Jude the most. He waddles back to his room, feeling very empty physically but also mentally, and collapses down into his bed, wondering when this nightmare will end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to write this for a while so here it is


End file.
